


Happy New Year!

by SuicidalClock



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fireworks, House Party, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicidalClock/pseuds/SuicidalClock
Summary: It's January 1, 2020. I swear to god if I erase 2019 to 2020 on all of my school papers, I will be annoyed. Don't make the same mistake as me.Anyways, Team RWBY, JNPR and other characters celebrate the New Years.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Happy New Year!

"10!" 

The chilly wind hits everybody on the front yard.

"9!"

"8!"

Qrow sets up the fireworks out in the road.

"7!"

It's midnight and everyone is counting down for the New Year.

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

Yang cups Blake's jaw in her hand.

"2!"

She leans forward...

"1!"

Yang kisses Blake, pulling their bodies close to one another. Qrow lights up the fireworks and runs back to the front yard with everyone on it.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" 

**WOOSH!** The line of different kinds of fireworks shot in the air on cue.

The fireworks exploded in the air, lighting up the starry night sky. The new couples kissed and viewed the beautiful circles/swirls of colors.

* * *

There were no fireworks and firecrackers left. Everyone went inside Taiyang's house to party, an array of different kinds of alcohol are on a plastic table and a stack of red beer cups.

Raven taps Yang on the shoulder, "And I thought that Schnee girl was your girlfriend." 

Yang shook her head, "Weiss is with Ruby. Besides, Blake is my soulmate. Fire and Ice don't go together." 

"Same goes with light and darkness." 

Yang scoffed, "Sure we had some up and downs in our relationship, but we make up in the end." 

Raven hums in response before walking to the alcohol table. An opportunity for Blake to sneak up on Yang. 

Blake leans into Yang's ear, "Boo." 

The "fearless" brawler jumps into Blake's arms. Yang looks at the culprit, "Holy fuckeroo Blake!" 

The cat-eared faunus nuzzles in Yang's neck for warmth. The damn cold in patch was unbearable. 

The bass from the music makes the floor vibrate underneath everyone's feet. 

Sun Wukong drinks Neptune's whiskey after giving him a kiss. Winter and Qrow are somewhere in the house. Oscar and Penny are playing with Ruby's console. Ruby and Weiss are cuddling on the couch. Taiyang and Raven are finally talking with eachother. Jaune and Pyrrha are doing beer pong along with Ren and Nora. 

Yang turns around and lifts up Blake by her ass, going up the wooden stairs to her bedroom. She kicks open her bedroom door and throws Blake on the bed. 

Yang closes the door with a click and pounces on her girlfriend of 4 months. She takes off Blake's clothing and leaves marks on her neck, moving down.

Blake grips the large mass of blond hair and moans out loud, the contact of Yang's tongue in her was too much! 

Her body convulses and pulls the blonde head in, almost suffocating Yang with her juices. 

Blake gives out on the bed and snuggles to Yang's warm body. The two slept peacefully.

* * *

BONUS SCENE:

Ruby, Yang, Taiyang, Weiss, Raven , Qrow and Blake visit Summer's grave. 

"We all wish you a happy New Year, " The group said.

Yang and Ruby leans forward to hug Summer's gravestone, a few tears fell onto the grass from the sisters. 

Taiyang sniffles and wipes a tear from his cheek, so did the brawen twins. 

Blake and Weiss hug their girlfriends for comfort. 


End file.
